Rose
by Saki Ji Li
Summary: Inuyasha a teenager has a rose for his life he only has 10 petals and lost 9 already. Now he's going to have to go to America to find his true love. Will he ever find true love and fit in at his school? Pairings:InuKagome KikyoSess MirkoSango


*Chapter 1: Trouble  
  
"Let me go Sesshomaru! I don't want to go to America!"  
  
"You have to go to..."  
  
Oh you guys probably have to go back to the beginning to understand this plot and problem first. (Narrator clears his throat)  
  
There once was a boy named Inuyasha who was a grumpy and lazy teenager you see he's half human and dog demon, and that his life is  
  
a rose. Whenever somebody touches a petal of the rose Inuyasha loses one of his lives the rose only has 10 petals if you are an animal  
  
demon you need a rose for your life. If you lose 9 petals you have two choices you can die or get a kiss from your true love. The problem is  
  
that Inuyasha already lost 9 petals.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`********At Inuyasha's mansion********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT!?" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm sorry son, but you need to get your life back by going to America to find your true love."  
  
"True love stinks." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Now, now Inuyasha you know what everyone says you can love someone by their appearance, smarts, also athletic."  
  
"Who cares you're a dog demon while I'm half. I always get made fun of by Sesshomaru he calls me a "Hanyou" All the time."  
  
"Now Inuyasha don't you be so stubborn."  
  
"Who cares! Maybe I need my own house or life! Maybe you aren't my real dad."  
  
Then Inuyasha starts to go upstairs marching up the stairs and going up to his room angrily. Lord Inu-Sama was about to say something  
  
, but Inuyasha went to his room already and slam the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****Inside Inuyasha's room******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
The room was filled with garbage like pizza boxes, dirty papers, and moldy ramen bowls there were sweaty icky socks the  
  
clothes were all smudged with stains of food. You can barely see the floor or the bed of his room! Anyways Inuyasha angrily and  
  
childishly cried and got a pillow and punched it real hard until the feathers and stuffing came out. He punched the walls which  
  
cracked and made a hole. Inuyasha loudly said "WHAT IS UP WITH ME{?" Suddenly Sesshomaru came to his door and said.  
  
"Shut your flapping mouth and be QUIET!"  
  
"GO AWAY YOU IDIOT!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
At that moment Sesshomaru got pissed off and just coldly went back to his room to do homework.  
  
Inuyasha continuing doing his destroying of his room made Inu-Sama angry, so he went upstairs and said.  
  
"INUYASHA! EVEN THOUGH YOU DON'T WANT TO GO TO AMERICA DOESN'T MEAN YOU COULD  
  
WRECK HALF OF YOUR ROOM AND YELL AND STOMP IN YOUR ROOM!!!!!! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 4  
  
MONTHS AND NO T.V ALSO NO PHONE!"  
  
"See dad this is why I get angry at you all the time! You always do something that isn't quite the things I expect!"  
  
"Well son...:  
  
"If mom was here! She wouldn't have yelled at her own son and do something he doesn't want to do!"  
  
"I'm a bit tired of this dad! So just go away!" Said Inuyasha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~`******$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4In Sesshomaru's room$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`.  
  
Oh and of coarse Sesshomaru is not the same as Inuyasha. Instead Sesshoamru's room is as clean as a glass window.  
  
But I happen to think that's girlish... Anyways Inu-Sama decided to go talk to Sesshomaru for advice.  
  
"Um.. Sesshomaru I need some advice."  
  
"Go away dad."  
  
"It's about Inuyasha your bro."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"At least say something than that."  
  
"GO AWAY AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH GRANPA!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Sesshomaru's chat room Fluffyboy800: Who the heck was that? Cold-hearted-guy-101: My freaken annoying dad... Fluffyboy800: oh.... Wanna meet at the arcade tomorrow? Cold-hearted-guy-101: Can't my so called half brother have to go to America and I have to go.... Fluffyboy800: Oh.. That sucks... Cold-hearted-guy-101: Tell me about it... Fluffyboy800: Well me fluff boy is out gotta go... Cold-hearted-guy-101: Yeah bye..  
  
Fluffyboy800 has left the chat room...  
  
**************************Inuyasha***************************  
  
(Inuyasha narrating) "Do you ever feel like one of your parents just happen to take you somewhere that feels kind of the same as your  
  
home only the smell, touch, and feelings don't match. And my dad always does these weird bonding things which are totally boring..."  
  
Well Inuyasha starts to leave the house and goes to his old elementary school called "Japanese Elementary school" at that  
  
school Inuyasha was the best pranker in that school.  
  
~~~****~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
"Ahh!!!!! A giant dead squid eww!!!!!"  
  
"Ha ha!" Laughed Inuyasha.  
  
////////////End of Flashback//////////////////  
  
Those were the days said Inuyasha, but it'll be too late and he'll never ever see that old school again. Inuyasha sadly went to  
  
his house and went up to his room and thought about the great old times here in Japan and the miserable tomes in America he might  
  
have there. Inuyasha started to fall asleep and when he woke up it was 7:00 A.M in the morning it was the day when he goes and  
  
become a slave to his dad and fall in love with a girl to get his petals back. Inuyasha got dressed in his punk tee-shirt and blue  
  
jeans. Sesshomaru was actually dragging Inuyasha to the airport in his sliver SUV car. Inu-Sama was in his shiny JEEP car to the  
  
airport instead because Sesshomaru always listen to some R&B music or rap which isn't Inu-Sama's style.  
  
At the airport it took half an hour since there was a huge security in the airport. In the airplane there were free peanuts and  
  
pillows Inuyasha said goodbye to Japan and just looked out the window all the time while Sesshomaru coldly just patiently sat and  
  
didn't even go to sleep once while Inuyasha only did it once. Inu-Sama ate too much root beer and peanuts that he went to the bathroom  
  
and got his hand stuck in the toilet. Then got some airplane assistant to come in and get his hand out of the toilet.  
  
"Well I guess it's going to be a big adventure and boy was it a big troubling situation. Even though I lost my home I'll try  
  
to fit in at school and get some friends too..."  
  
Well this is the end of my new story "Rose." Stick around for a new chapter!  
  
DogsRule 


End file.
